Untold Memories
by ChibiMiMi-chan
Summary: What was life like before Harry Potter was the Boy Who Lived?
1. Prologue

Finally, after hours of pain, at midnight Lily was able to hold her new son. She stared into his deep green eyes and smiled.

"He has your eyes honey." The man who had been holding her hand came forward and she handed him her precious bundle.

"Yes," she replied, "But he looks more like you than me. He has the same nose and mouth, even the same hair. Oh James! Once he gets older, I'll barely be able to tell the two of you apart. Forget when I'm tired!"

James ran his hand through his son's messy black hair in a similar way he did with his own when he was nervous, happy, or just showing off.

The boy was then given back to his mother and James stepped outside. With the door open, names were plainly heard from other rooms.

To the left, they heard a woman say, "Our little Hermione Granger. Isn't she so beautiful darling? And look at all that curly hair already!"

Across the hall were two doors. From one a man's voice was heard.

"Look at him Narcissa," he said with a drawl. "My Draco will be a fine addition to the Slytherin house when he is older. I can just feel it. After all, he is a Malfoy."

Next to that door was a female voice saying, "Oh Frank. Isn't Neville just perfect?"

A man then replied, "Yes, and I hope he is as skilled in ma…thematics as we are."

Finally, to the right a shrill woman started screaming. "Fred! George! Put Ron down you may not throw the baby!" Then a man in the same room was heard asking about plugs and if he could take the dead batteries from the remote control.

A man walked up to James and put an arm around his shoulder.

"The kid looks just lie you man," he said to the tired new father.

James smiled. "Thanks Sirius. Have you given any more thought to being the godfather?'"

"Yes," Sirius responded, "And I've decided to accept. I'm going to love the baby like he was my own."

James smiled again. "That's why I picked you," he explained. "You're my best friend and I would trust you with my life."

At that moment, two men walked up to James. One was short with a mousy face and wouldn't stop fidgeting. The other was a tall, tired looking man with bags under his eyes. However, he bore a proud smile nonetheless.

"Couldn't Lily have held it in until tomorrow?" the tall man grumbled. "I didn't get any sleep then as soon as I got home, you called me."

James laughed. "Remus, I'm sorry we couldn't coordinate Lily's labor with the phases of the moon," he joked.

"J-James," the small man interjected.

"What is it Peter?" he asked.

"W-well, do you think i-it was a good idea to put Lily in a hospital w-with these M-M-" his voice lowered, "Muggles?"

James clicked his tongue in annoyance. "I told you three. St. Mungo's was filled up, so I had to bring her here."

Remus looked around at the Muggles and even spotted a few others there like himself and his friends.

"It's certainly not my first choice had I had to pick," he said. "There's a lot of people here."

Sirius flashed a dopey grin. "Maybe it was the full moon." Remus scowled. "Sorry Moony. I just thought I could make a joke every few years." Remus' scowl deepened and he rolled his eyes; Sirius always had been the immature one.

James walked back in and his three best friends followed him. He walked over to Lily's bedside and was given his baby.

Lily frowned. "I really should call Petunia. Of course, given the circumstances she won't want to see her nephew. Besides, she just had one of her own. Dudley, what a name!"

"Hey, can we name him Prongs junior?" Sirius asked.

James smiled and ran a finger down his sons' cheek. "No," he said. "His name is Harry Potter."


	2. Luna's Story

Part 1: Luna's Story

"Congratulations Mrs. Lovegood," the head obstetrician at St. Mungo's told her. "It's a girl."

Xenophilius smiled and grasped his wife's hand. "Oh, isn't it wonderful darling? What do you want to name her?"

Mrs/ Lovegood looked into her daughter's large blue eyes. She pursed her lips and looked around the room, spotting a beam of light from the full moon streaming through the window, shining on the silver medical equipment.

"Luna," she said, caressing her daughter's face.

"A beautiful nme for a beautiful baby girl," Xenophilius agreed and kissed both girls on their foreheads.

"I've never seen a newborn so alert," one of the nurses commented. "And she barely cried." The nurses waved their wands over Luna and muttered some incoherent spells under their breath.

"She's absolutely fine," commented another nurse. "that's a very special baby you have there."

"Of course she is; she's a Lovegood," said Xenophilius. "we wouldn't have it any other way."

"Right, a Lovegood." The doctor's eyes darted around the room. "Well, if you'll excuse us, we'll leave the three of you alone."

"Yeah, special," one of the nurses mumbled as they left. "That's one word you could use."

Xenophilius gave a small chuckle before turning back to his wife. "She looks just like you Selene."

"Well, if she has your sense of adventure, then she'll be perfect." Selene wrapped the blanket tighter around Luna, who had finally decided to fall asleep. "Of course, she's already perfect."

Xenophilius took Luna from her mother and cradled her gently in his arms. He kissed Luna on her forehead again and then looked to Selene. She looked happy, but dark purple bags had formed underneath her eyes.

"Here honey, you get some rest," he said before calling in a nurse. "The nurse can take Luna and then all three of us can get some sleep."

"I'm fine," Selene protested. "I want to hold her a little more." Selene reached for her daughter but Xenophilius shifted Luna to one arm and took Selene's hand, kissing the back.

"Sweetheart, you were in labor for sixteen hours," he said. "You need some rest. "I'll be right in that chair over there and after you take a short nap you can get discharged and we can all go home."

Selene smiled. "All three of us. As a family."


End file.
